I'm Not A Fool
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: A song fic about Seiya and Usagi, my second one, go easy on me.


**I'm Not A Fool**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure_chan)   
  
  
  
A Seiya and Usagi romance!  
  
You know I don't own Sailor Moon, meaning Usagi, Seiya, and Yaten, etc. As for the song, it belongs to Immature; I'm just barrowing both for this ficcie! Enjoy!  
  
Note: Yeah, I was listening to this song, and I got this idea, so I just had to write it down!  
  


  
  
  
_~I'm reminiscing on all the times we shared  
I can't seem to forget the times that we spent, and I miss  
Your pretty smile just seems to brighten up my day~_  
  
  
  


  
The new song was so sweet, yet so sad. Even if it wasn't written for Kakyuu-_Hime, it carried a message for another Princess. The Moon Princess, Serenity-_Hime_. To Seiya, she was just Tsukino Usagi, his _Odango,_ the only woman to steal his heart, without him realizing it. So what if it was a one-sided love, he loved her anyway.  
  
It was just another day, with him continuously listening to his own solo song, remembering all the times he teased her, and their first and only date. Why did she have to love someone else? Wasn't he good enough? She didn't answer, but her eyes flickered in confusion that time, speechless.  
  
The Three Lights had returned to Earth three months ago, and their comeback album had debuted a week ago. Of course their fans went crazy, and their album sold out instantly, in less than one week. But had __Odango heard his song? The song for her, the one that expressed every feeling he had towards her.  
  
_

  
  
  
_~I want you here with me  
I'm calling out your name~_  
  
  
  


  
This time he would show her, tell her everything, just like the song did. Only _Odango would understand the words.  
  
_

  
  
  
_~Hear me  
My pretty girl~_  
  
  


  
  
"How many times are you going to listen to that song?" Yaten asked, arching an eyebrow, "First you wouldn't stop singing it, now all you do is listen to it. I mean, it's a great song, _demo_ I'm getting tired of hearing it."  
  
Seiya closed his eyes, folding his arms, leaning back into the sofa, "I can't get enough of it." he said simply, "It's probably the best song I've ever written and sang."  
  
Yaten chuckled lightly, "For sure."  
  
"I wonder if _Odango_ has heard it yet."  
  
"That I can't answer." Yaten shrugged, "If she has, then she's probably listening to it as much as you are."  
  
Seiya raised his eyebrows, "You think?"  
  
"_Hai_." Yaten nodded.  
  
The black haired idol smiled faintly, "Love Me, is that such a stupid title?" he asked, referring to the name of his song.  
  
Yaten shook his head, "I don't think so."  
  
Seiya grinned in response, humming along with the tune.  
  
  
  


  
_~You're on my mind  
I wanna hold you in my arms~_  
  
  
  


  
"Still in love with Usagi-chan ne?" Yaten teased, "Even after two years." Seiya said nothing, still humming along to the soft melody, pretending not to have heard his sliver haired friend, "Day dream all you want, I'm going down to the studio. _Ja_!" he waved, leaving the living room.  
  
Once he heard the door to their apartment close shut, Seiya stood up and sighed. "_Odango_." he whispered, thinking about the beautiful pig tailed girl, bowing his head. Did she remember him like he did her? Did she even think of him for that matter? He wanted to see her so much, and hold her, maybe even steel a kiss.  
  
  
  


  
_~Tonight  
Let's make it right~_  
  
  
  


  
The inner and outer senshi didn't know the Starlight's had returned, and they wanted to keep it that way, at least until their debut. They decided they would wait to see them until after their comeback concert, which was going to be held that night.   
  


  
  
  
_~Unless we're face to face  
You can't relate to what I have to say~_  
  


  
  
  
Sailor Starfighter was once again Kou Seiya, and he was still very much in love with Tsukino Usagi. It didn't matter to him if she was this system's _senshi's Princess, and already had her Prince, he had a feeling she kept her true feelings toward him a secret. That was something he had to find out.  
  
He wondered if she had received the ticket he had sent her. __Odango just had to come to the concert, so he could sing the song to her in person. To shout it from the top of his lungs, liked he did with _Negaraboshi e_, when they first came to Earth, searching for the __Kinmoku-sei Princess.   
  
That was not the only thing, he also considered how Haruka and the rest of the outer _senshi_ would react if he tried talking to her in front of them, so he wrote her a note, asking her to meet him at the beach, so they could talk after the concert. If she felt anything at all for him, she would come. He just had to give her the choice, who did her heart really belong to, Mamoru or him? This was something he couldn't ask her over the phone; could he really tell her everything? It was something that had to be discussed in person.  
  
  
_

  
  
_~I've been sitting in my window  
Watching cars go by  
And hoping that one  
You will be inside and I~_  
  
  


  
For the past two months since they returned, all he could to was drive around his American made car, or look out his window, and hope he could catch a glimpse of Usagi. He was not to make contact with her, not even a phone call. Yaten and Taiki made him promise. They assured him he could see her all he wanted until after they got settled in. He agreed, but it was torture.   
  
Not once had he seen her. Only Mamoru, but he had nothing to say to him, since he didn't really know him, and envy was the only thing he felt toward the older man.  
  
Seiya felt tempted to go by Juuban High School, but it was too risky since he was an idol, and girls would just be hounding him. He didn't need that. Odango was all he needed, just to see her.  
  


  
  
  
_~I want you here with me  
No explanation goes~_  
  
  


  
  
"Are you ready Seiya?" Taiki asked his fellow band member, fixing his tie.  
  
Seiya nodded, adjusting the microphone over his ear, "_Hai."  
  
Yaten fixed his ponytail, and smiled, "Let's not keep our fans waiting."  
  
They all laughed a bit, and then headed for the stage where the crowd awaited them.  
  
Lights of varies colors bathed the stage, and the screaming crowd welcomed them. It was just like they used too. It seemed like nothing had changed, they were still loved by their fans.   
  
Once he reached the stage, the first thing Seiya looked for was the golden haired beauty, his eyes scanned the crowds, then his lips curved into a bright smile when he saw her, right there in the front row. She was shining like she always. He didn't even notice the inner and outer __senshi, who were also present. All his eyes were focused on was her, his _Odango_.   
  
  
_

  
  
_~You know the way I feel  
Be there for sure~_  
  
  


  
  
After doing two of their new songs, it was Seiya's turn to do his solo. Yaten and Taiki's would follow, for now the stage belonged only to him, and this was it. He was going to sing this just for Usagi. He didn't care what her _senshi thought; he couldn't stop loving her, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Seiya faced the crowd, with closed eyes. The lights dimmed, and a spot light shown on him. He opened his eyes, and stared at the crowd, making eye contact with her as the music began. His eyes stayed on her through the whole song. For a moment, he noticed her eyes held tears, and he smiled soothingly, continuing to serenade her. She must have understood his message, because this was for her and her alone.  
  
With a soft note, he finished the song, holding his hand out to her, ignoring the glares he received from Haruka. Usagi's smile was the only thing he saw, and that made him feel more than happy.  
  
After the concert, he drove to the beach, where he was supposed to meet Usagi. He longed to talk to her. To tell her how much she meant to him. She only had to show up, that was all.  
  
He stood by the water, inhaling the fresh scented ocean air, feeling a light breeze on his face. It felt so good to be back on Earth, he missed it, all of them did. Even _Kakyuu-Hime_, she had to stay on _Kinmoku-sei_, since she was the Princess and had duties to fulfill, but she knew how much the Starlights missed the beautiful blue planet, so she gave them permission to return.  
  
Seiya didn't even hear the footsteps approaching since he was listening to waves, and was caught up in his thoughts, figuring out what he was going to say.  
  
"Seiya-kun." he heard the soft voice and turned, facing the most beautiful girl.  
  
"_Odango_... " his voice trailed off, he had waited so long to talk to her, now he couldn't even speak.  
  
She smiled, and pulled him into a hug, "I missed you." she said softly.  
  
Seiya was stunned at first, and then hugged her back, "I missed you too __Odango."  
  
"Your song was so beautiful." she beamed, pulling away from his embrace, taking his hands in hers, "I know what it meant and Seiya... " she paused, closing her eyes.  
He stiffened, bracing himself, waiting for her to reject him and tell him she loved Mamoru, "I feel the same way about you."  
  
His eyes flew wide open, "_Nani_!"  
  
She giggled, "I do Seiya."  
  
"What about Mamoru?"  
  
She looked away, shaking her head, "We broke up, I realized that it was you I love, and I was suck a _baka_ for not admitting it early."  
  
Seiya titled her chin up, making her face him, looking into her ocean blue eyes, they flickered in the moonlight, and he smiled, "Usagi-chan…I've been waiting so long to hear you say that."  
  
"Seiya…" she whispered.  
  
He leaned forward, and kissed her, interlacing their fingers.  
  
  
_

  
  
_~I'm not a fool  
Please don't break my heart  
I'm day dreaming about you and I need you in my life~_


End file.
